Changing The Story
by InuyashaFanFictLover
Summary: The sister of Samantha, Jazmin Star, appears in the land of Fruits Basket, and is capturing the heart of many. Aside from the girls in the Zodiac, Jazmin is the only girl they can hug. What's this about a pendant known as Blue Tears. Will this girl break the curse or not. Like her sister, Samantha, she knows what is going on around her. Send in reveiws on a pairing for Jazmin Star.
1. Chapter 1

Two men seem to be walking down a trail to a house. The man who seems older to the other let out a full sigh. "If we keep eating out like this, I'm going to have to buy a bigger robe." He had black, short hair, and dark brown eyes, almost black. He wore a grey kimono-like robe with a black sash. They younger looking one wore black dress pants and a white button-up shirt. "Well, then, why don't you do the cooking?" The young man asked. He had light purple, almost grey-like hair, and eyes. He was a bit shorter than the older looking man. "Why? Every time I make dinner, you complain," Said the older man. "Pickled radish and curry is not dinner, it's disgusting. I think one complaint is more than it's justified," complained the gray haired boy. The older man slightly giggled, "You know, Yuki, you got a good head on your shoulders, but I just don't think you're cut out for house work. Let's get a housekeeper." "No," he answered the statement as it were a question. Yuki stopped, "Huh. Hold on." They looked over their shoulders and saw a girl dressed in black, unconscious on the floor. They could see the face of her and it was one of Yuki's classmates. "Miss Star?" She had long black hair that went down her back and under her backside. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and body. She started swirling into consciousness and opened her eyes. "Is … is that Yuki S-sohma," she questioned. They stared at her in amazement and confusion. "What happened?" he said without answering her question. "I was … jumped," she tried standing, but failed miserably. "Can you help me up? Just grab my hand and pull." She reached her hand up to him and waited. He pulled her up and let go. "How did you get jumped if you don't mind me asking?" Shigure questioned. She nodded. "You can come with so we can see you're ok with all those cuts, okay? Would you be able to walk there? It's just a few minutes away. Again, she nodded.

Shigure's house

They were sitting across from her. "So," Yuki started, "you were jumped by some guys." "Yeah," she didn't feel like talking much because her throat hurt. "Why?" Once again, he asked another question. "Well, I was walking back from visiting my dead parents because today is the year anniversary of their deaths and I was checking on them. Anyways I was walking 'home' when these drunken guys started jumping me and left me there to die. At least, that's what I can tell." She had her head down and fought back the tears. "So, where do you live so we may take you back," Yuki said. "Um, well, you see … I don't necessarily have a home." She looked at Yuki and nervously giggled. "What do you mean?" "I live in this forest. Only because I have no one else in my family, and I couldn't be able to pay for my parents house, and I tried to get an apartment, but they lowered my paycheck," by now, Shigure started laughing, and he won't be stopping anytime soon. Yuki had his eyes wide. "So you were living in a tent by yourself." "Uh-huh." "How long have you been living like that?" "I lived there for a month." Shigure started laughing harder. "Well, no wonder you said you were walking home. Did those guys jump you around where you where living." She nodded. "All this land is Sohma property. It'd be weird if we suddenly had a new neighbor." "I'm sorry, but can't I stay a little longer. I just need to get a new job and buy new furniture to get an apartment. I don't have much money left, but I can pay you. Please let me stay." Her face was red with embarrassment and because she was getting a fever. "Those woods aren't too safe. You got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around, it's not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone," Shigure said. "So, you're done laughing," Yuki pointed out. "Don't worry about me! I'm already used to those types of things! And if I'm- Uhh," she stood up and started sitting back down because of her fever. "Miss Jazmin," both guys said worried. "She has a fever," Yuki loudly whispered. "Ice, I'll get ice!" Shigure stood up quickly and opened the kitchen door, but noticed the junk inside. He muttered a words, but most likely not in a sentence. "Huh, and I thought you said the woods were dangerous." She looked towards the mess. "Well, relatively speaking," He stopped, and listened. "There, you hear that." A wolf was howling in the distance. "There's just been another landslide, somewhere." Jazmin was 'confused', "Uh, really, but how do you know that." He turned, "I guess you could say its instinct." Yuki wondered, "Is it close." "Close to where we found- I mean," he then answered in a sing-song voice, "not at all~" They all hurried to the place near where they found Jazmin and found that her things were underneath all that dirt. Jazmin started to worry. What if her pictures of her parents broke, or got ruined. "Oh this is terrible! What if it broke! What if I will never have memories of them again?" Tears started trying to make its way down her face, but she kept it all in. She ran towards the mess and started digging to get her things. She couldn't dig anymore when , Yuki came and said, "Please calm down you already have a fever, not to mention all those cuts and bruises." "But I won't have any family left. If I don't get it out I'll be left all alone." Shigure came and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry. We'll come back when it's brighter. I bet your parents were glad it wasn't you. They'd be upset if you got hurt any further. Don't you agree?"

Back at Shigure's

"There, isn't that better." Shigure said while looking at Jazmin, who was almost covered by the covers. "Yuki's still looking for some ice if you want it." "I'm sorry, for being this much trouble." "You must be tired. It's a lot to happen in one day." She nodded. "I lost my home again. It's sad … but not as sad as other things." "Like what?" "Like, telling you parents you hate them before they got murdered. I always said 'Bye, I love you' before I went to school. But that morning, it was the worst. I didn't even say bye. I just screamed I hated them and slammed the door on my way out. Of course, we got robbed too. They took all our photos and memories. The guys got caught just before I arrived home. I was feeling so miserable at school for getting mad on such a trivial matter. I got called near the end of school time to go to the office and it was an emergency. And no one was there to comfort me. They stayed away because I skipped a grade. Some kids asked me if it was important, but all I did was smile and say 'Oh it was important, but don't worry.' When my parents were on the news, all of them looked at me funny. I don't know why, but it's not like I can talk to anyone. I was so alone. I would try to stay away, but always have a smile on my face. When I would be alone, I would take down the façade and cry for awhile. And I lost that house and my apartment payment got higher. I couldn't pay my apartment with my tuition at school so I went to the woods and a month later here I am. Pretty sad, isn't …it." She drifted off to sleep. She could hear a little bit of things. "It's amazing." Shigure turned to Yuki. "She's always so happy and silly at school. You'd never guess she's been suffering like this for so long." And that's all she heard before she drifted farther into slumber.

In the morning

She opened her eyes, slowly. She saw a woman, a man, and a small child. She gasped. She got up from the bed. "Is that-? But how did it get here." "Good morning." She looked over to Yuki. She stood up. "How are you feeling today?" "Um- I guess I-" Yuki set three bags on the edge. "I've brought you're things for you. I think I got all of it." "Oh I should have woken up sooner so I could've helped you." "No it's ok Miss Star." "Are you sure it's ok because I'm sure you took all night. How did you get it? I mean there was all so much dirt." "It's a secret." "Oh. Ok." "I know the place is dirty, and I realize the idea of living with two strange boys might seem a little weird, but there is an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay there if you'd like." Jazmin had her eyes wide. "Oh, no, I couldn't do that." "We're not that strange." Jazmin shook her, "No, that's not what I meant." "Of course it won't be free." Jazz let out a little 'Eeep!' "I do intend to pay you for your services." Shigure came behind her. "S-services, like, a job." "AS OUR BRAND NEW," Shigure had a bright smile, and then let out a sing-song voice, "HOUSEKEEPER~! We'll just take your things to your room, now. I assume your references will all check out." "Oh please you already went through too much trouble with me!" She tried to stop them. "Miss Star, we're doing this because we want to. You don't have to worry that it's causing us any trouble or not. And besides, where else can you go." "No fair! You're using that trick on me!" Jazz whined. "Fine, but I don't want the money and I'll cook, clean, anything just no money, okay? And I wanna know the rules of the house and-" "Relax it's all right. You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself. Is that ok?" Then, they walked off. 'Wow, Sam, I wish you could have been here with me, but you're there with Inuyasha, Miroku, and all those DAMN HOT GUYS. DAMN YOU!' Jazz giggled at her thoughts. 'Well, the Sohma's are cursed with Damn good looks, too. And I'm going to make everyone of them fall with my Damn good looks, too. I'm going to be the only girl they can hug.' Jazz smirked before walking off.

Later

Jazz stood there, in Yuki's clothes. Thinking about the mess she's in. "I apologize for the smell," That's all she heard before listening to her own thoughts. 'Hmm I wonder should I hug them with a necklace to make it look like its magic or something, or wait until Tohru comes. Hmmm … okay I think I'll do it that way. Wait, will Tohru come? Did I take her place?'She then paid attention to Yuki. "We've had this room closed up for some time." "Yuki, do you know what day is it," Jazz asked. "I believe its Saturday." "Okay, well, I really don't know how to thank you enough." "Don't worry

Later

"Oh, man. Did you guys have breakfast?"Jazz turned to him. "No, we didn't," he answered. "I'll get started on it so you can at least have some." He looked at her, then answered, "Thank you for asking if we ate." He smiled at her. "No, I should be the one thanking you. After all, you are letting me live here. Well, I'll call you when it's ready." She went to prepare breakfast. As she finished she fixed the table and called Shigure and Yuki. He came into the room and looked at the food, pancakes. He smiled. They sat down and started eating. "So, why don't you tell me about yourselves? That way it doesn't seem I'm living with two strangers." She giggled. "Well, is there anything you want to know?" And they talked for a while. When they finished eating, Jazz got started to clean the kitchen. Then she went upstairs to fix her ceiling. When she finished she looked at the time. It was 10:23. She made tea and knocked on Shigure's room, "Shigure, I made tea so you can take a break from writing." Then, she went to Yuki's room and did the same. She walked to the table and started taking a sip when Shigure and Yuki came into the room. Her pendant started glowing. "What's that and why is it glowing," Shigure asked. "This is my pendant. It's called 'Blue Tears' and it helps me … deal with things. It's glowing because it telling me something. There's a dog nearby." They stiffened. Not long passed until barking was heard. "I'm going to check it out. That dog must be lost if it's out here, and it might be hurt." Jazz stood up and walked outside.

_Author's Note:_

_Reference to Life Changing Experiences. Two reveiws and I'll upload the next chapter in two or less days. This story takes place during Life Changing Experiences._


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz with the dog

Jazz saw the dog lying on its stomach. 'It looks just like Shadow. Come to think of it, Shigure's dog form looks like Shadow, too.' The dog was fully black and the foot was broken. "Aw, you, poor, dog. Here, let me help." Jazz bent down to check it's foot. 'Yup… it's broken.' Jazz brought it into a hug and carried it into the house. "Shigure, do you mind if this dog stays here for a while?" "I don't mind. What happened to it?" Shigure asked. "She~," Jazz started, "broke her foot and I'm going to the store to get some supplies." "Why don't you take it to the vet?" Yuki asked. Not wanting Shigure to rub it in his face that she likes dogs. "Are you kidding? By the looks of it, she was abused. She wouldn't do well with a bunch of people around. That and since I showed her affection, she is now attached to me~!" They looked at the dog in her arms and it was cuddling up to her. "Well, I'll be back!" she set the dog down. At first the dag whined, but Jazz said, "Don't worry, I'll be back, Shadow!" The dog stopped and tilted her head. "Is that the name for her?" Yuki asked. Jazz nodded, "She looks so much like my dog Shadow. Shadow was the same kind of breed and everything. Shadow was 13 years old when Shadow died, and I was 12 when she did. Anyways, I'll be back in a while." Jazz left and left Shigure with a dumb smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?" Yuki questioned. "I'm not smiling~." Yuki sighed, 'At least it's not a cat.'

3 weeks later

Jazz managed to heal Shadow and found someone who would take Shadow and treat her nicely. Thursday morning, Jazz was in her room. She always made sure not to go with Yuki in the mornings just in case the 'Yuki Fan Club' managed to see her. Then the day she really not wanted to come, came. Jazz was walking downstairs when she heard, "My word, do my eyes deceive me or is there a strange young girl standing on my porch." The scene went on I went to my room and changed by the time I was done Yuki left with Tohru. 'Time to start my plan,' Jazz sighed. "Shigure," Jazz started, "I got a new job and want to go out to eat later today~! What do you say~?" "Ahh, my little flower got a job~! Yes, of course we can go out~!" He answered. "Just because Yuki isn't here, doesn't mean I can't hit you. Besides I see that bump on your head, I bet Yuki already hit you." Jazz stated in a deadpanned voice. Shigure now had crocodile tears, "Everyone is so mean to me." Later she went to school as normally as ever. She heard Hana say something about her, something about her and Yuki's strange electric signals. She giggled. Of course, she would notice. I left school early and waited for Yuki to finish his talk with Tohru. When I caught sight of him, I hurried to him to tell him the good news. "Yuki, guess what~?" They start walking towards the house. "What?" "I got a new job and we're going out to eat later for dinner. It's going to be fun~!"Jazz finished. 'Yeah, fun.'

Later

All three of them are walking home. "So, Jazmin, are you going to tell us where you work?" Shigure asked. "It's a secret~." Jazz said with a big grin. "Are you going to tell us someday?" Yuki asked. Jazz paused, "Is- is that Tohru?"

The next Morning

Jazz went out to run since she knew what was going to happen. Instead of the mailman, Jazz came in. "Oh, Jazmin, it's terrible, you see, they're all animals!" Tohru screamed. Jazz blinked, "Tohru, they are supposed to be animals," Jazz sweat-dropped and sighed. "No, no, we got to do something!" Jazz bent down and pet Shigure. "Such a cute dog~!" everyone froze, well, except Shigure he's enjoying every minute. "Is- is that a rat?" 'Here it comes,' Yuki sighed. He didn't want to know Jazz hated rats. "That's the cutest rat I ever seen~! Tohru, where did you get these cute animals?" Jazz asked. Jazz was hugging Yuki. Yuki, even if he was a rat, was blushing like crazy. "Are you going to turn into an animal, too?" Tohru asked. She was now on the floor, looking tired and freaked out at the same time. "Damn it, how am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform, too?!" Kyo asked, very angrily. "Don't you dare try to blame this on us, you stupid cat!" Yuki answered back. "Go ahead, say that again!" "Stupid. Cat." "Why you little, rat!" "Cut it out, both of you!" Shigure cut in. "Shigure, Yuki? What the heck?" Jazz said, 'confused'. "Anyways it's too late for excuses. Might as well tell them the truth, Tohru, Jazmin, I'm a dog, Yuki, here, he's a rat." He turned to Kyo. "That's Kyo, don't let his temper scare you, he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder." Shigure finished. Jazz put Yuki back on Shigure's head. Jazz took out her pendant and stared at it intently. "So is this… normal?" Tohru questioned. "Those are a strange choice of words, but yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the 12 members of the Chinese Zodiac." Kyo glared at Shigure, "Sorry, the 12 animals, plus the cat. Anyways, whenever our bodies come over a great deal of stress, or we are hugged by the members of the opposite sex, we transform. It takes a while to change back; the thing is that," he was cut off with three poof sounds, "we're naked." Jazz just closed her eyes while Toru screamed for her life. 'Was she always this annoying?'

_Author's Notes_

_ Well, I forgot to ask to send a Reveiw on what pairing you would like Jazz to pair with. I got these: Hatsuharu~ 2, Kyo/Yuki/Hatori~ 1, and Momiji/Shigure/Ayame/My Choice~ 0. Thanks those who reviewed: MidnightFunhouse, saphire eyes (guest), and Akito Sohma Is Awesome. Oh, and sorry for uploading a day late._


End file.
